


Mother's day

by Lunas_paradox



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Mothers Day, Non edited, all future children, all mothers, ambiguous fathers, f!chrobin, f!robin - Freeform, late mothers day post, presents to mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_paradox/pseuds/Lunas_paradox
Summary: All the future children celebrate the mothers day with their now found past mothers.





	Mother's day

_**Mother's Day** _

It was today the day of Mother's Day one week after they won against Walhart in an intense war. And today with all the energy left from the war the camp was bustling all the children from future bustling around to prepare the perfect gift from their mothers on this auspicious day. Even Lucina herself was completing the final touches to sweets she had baked for her mother with her brother, Morgan beside her packing them meticulously in the beautiful wrapper they had brought from Valm after the war. She had never seen him so seriously working on something with not even one hint of playfulness. But she guessed when it came to their mother Morgan did tend to go over and under for her. They just need to pack the sweets up and then bring the flowers and flower crown from Cynthia. It was all their ideas that Cynthia would make flower crowns and a bouquet for all the mothers and in turn, they all would help Cynthia with her gift, which was a special lance with decorations which would suit Sumia and a new saddle for her Pegasus.

Now as she completed the final sweets garnish she let out a sigh that was harder than she imagined. She then caught a look towards the clock it was almost 10, they need to hurry up. Their mothers would be coming back from the hot springs at around 11. She promptly started helping Morgan pack all the sweets and then they both rushed while being careful of sweets to Cynthia's tent. There she was sitting on down putting a bow on the lance, smiling proudly to herself. She turned at their noise and looked smiling wide.

"You guys are finally here. I was getting really worried," She gently and carefully put down the lance and got up. Going to one of her drawers she pulled out a flower crown and the bouquet and handed to them.

"You guys are the last. I hope you like them, I kept Robin's image in mind and arranged it." She said slightly embarrassed at the end. She had already consulted with them beforehand which flowers to use but still, she was slightly worried. Morgan and Lucina stared at them wide-eyed and then smile wide. It was beautiful and perfect. There were woven together each standing out but not taking up all the attention. The flowers she used were Daisy, Moss, Lily(day), Iris and White Magnolia. She had explained them each one's meanings and she felt they suited her mother perfectly.

Daisy represented Loyal love. Her mother was loyal and loved everyone especially her family.

Moss represented Maternal love. The love she held for her future children and the daughter she had in this era. The love for which she would do anything.

Lily represented as the Cho'sin symbol for Mothers. Which they used to represent on this day, not as a tactician, advisor or the queen but a Mother.

Iris represented Wisdom and Valour. Her mother's wisdom and valour were known throughout the continent. The most genius tactician of Ylisse.

Magnolia represented Nobility. Her mother's another most given virtue. She was honest and bravest among all of them. Standing beside the King and directing him almost on part of a goddess.

There were so many other things they wished to add like strength and such, but Cynthia had told adding too many flowers would be a bad idea as it would just make it crowded and they had decided to heed her warning. And now that she saw them she was glad she had listened to her. It would have indeed been a little too much.

"Thank you, Cynthia, it's beautiful. It represents her so perfectly well I am sure she will love it." She said breathing out slightly as she stared at the flowers in awe. Her brother joined in her praise and the girl blushed bright red. She chuckled slightly as she had never seen the young girl ever get embarrassed.

"Well, that's good. I will complete this in a jiffy and we can leave." She squeaked out fast and hurriedly sat down and started tying the bow again with renewed valour and both siblings chuckled in good nature at their friend's obvious embarrassment. The girl tied the bow and then brought out the saddle putting it in a bag, she then took also put her own flowers in the ag and turned to siblings ready to leave. They all checked if they had everything prepared as they planned and then headed out towards the mess tent where they all were going to meet up and present their respective mothers their gifts. And then treat them all to the special dinner they all had made together for the special occasion.

They reached in record time and saw their friends set up the mess tent, decorating it a little for the special dinner. She saw in the corner all the presents put neatly and carefully and they also made way to it putting their gifts down and started helping their friends with all the preparations. It took them only half an hour to complete and just in time for the bell resound signifying the return of their mothers (they had specifically asked Stahl and Frederick the ones of the patrol duty today to sound it when their mother comes. The fathers were more than happy to help their children). They all hurriedly but carefully picked up their presents and got in positions.

As they heard the footsteps and characters of their mothers coming near they all tensed some more than others. Lucina herself was second doubting if what they had prepared the sweets flowers and dinner was enough? She knew her mother was not one for too much show or grandeur. She loved simple and meaningful things one which carried more sentiment than monetary value. Because of this, they both had decided to keep the cost minimum and make something which would defiantly make her proud and happy. After lots of brainstorming, they came with sweets since they knew Robin had quite a sweet tooth. She did enjoy her black tea in mornings and bear meat but at the same time, she did like sweets occasionally. And in the future her mother had really loved the sweets Lucina had made for her occasionally. She had never made them now, but she was sure she would still love them. She had made the perfect for her taste sweet but slightly bitter and fruity.

But still her heart pound slightly and as she glanced at her brother she could see his muscles slightly tensed too. Her friends were the same way, they almost looked like they were ready to go to another war. If it was any other situation she would have laughed at that notion. But right now, even she herself felt her palms sweating. The reason they all were so nervous she could fathom, this was the first time they were celebrating this festival with the mothers over here. Sure, they were same people the past versions of their parents, but technically they were still not their parents. Heck, most of the mothers except Robin didn't have any children yet. Except for Lucina, no other child was born in this timeline. And maybe because of that imagining how they would react was which made them all feel uneasy, anxious. Because somewhere in their mind they kept that distance from them.

She couldn't dwell on it too much though as her mother entered the tent and looked at all them with a small smile, the kind of smile when she knows exactly what is up. Lucina sweat dropped just like her mom to know everything even though they had worked twice hard to keep it all under the wraps. She made way to the bench they were standing and sat down looking at them excitedly and she giggled slightly. Her mother maybe calm and poise on the battle but in front of them, she almost acted like a child. It was endearing. Following her, the other woman came in one by one all slightly surprised but followed her idea and took their respective seats. Olivia came in last and she looked around blinking owlishly. Robin giggled slightly and then explained the confused dancer.

"Olivia go seat at the bench where Inigo is, they have a surprise for us." She explained to the dancer who smiled proudly and hurriedly went to where her son is. Now that everyone was here, Lucina nodded at the shadow in the far end corner who grinned back at her. Gaius jumped out from the shadows and took a seat beside his wife. Following him, all the fathers came in and started sitting down beside their wives. And then Lucina and the other kids handed the bouquets to them to give their wives. Robin and other awestruck and Sumia immediately understood it was her daughter who made this beautiful bouquet smiled proudly at her and pulled her into a hug. The others too turned to the girl and thanked her, thanking their children too.

"Not yet mother, Cynthia is very awesome you know." Inigo grinned and then put the flower crown of pink and white roses on his mother's crown, who looked slightly surprised and then touched it awe. Following him, Lucina too put the crown and whispered.

"I know you do not like crowns that much but just for today we have this one for you." Her mother smiled wide and touched it gingerly.

"If it's from my children there is no way I wouldn't love it." Her father smiled proudly beside her and complimented her on how beautiful she looked. She smiled happily, very happy with what her children have given her. She saw from her corner that all the other mothers were smiling proudly at their children, happy and contented. Today was really a good day. But it seems it was not yet done. Lucina coughed to get her attention and then both her and her brother together brought a box out and put in front of her. Lucina opened slowly, giving a moment of anticipation and then it opened fully. It was practically glittering at her the sweets. They all were wrapped in these beautiful wrappers which reminded of her Valm aesthetics and the sweets were garnished and decorated to almost perfection.

If her children not looking at her with excitement and hope she would have thought, they were prepared by some high skilled chef from their palace. But she knew better it was her children who made it. She slowly reached out to one of them and admired it in her hands for a sec. She almost felt bad eating them. But they must have worked hard for this. So, she brought it to her mouth and took a bite. The burst of flavours was so good. There was a sweetness not too overpowering but mixed with the taste of raspberries sourness it blended perfectly. And then the softness of the cream and slight bitterness of the frosting was so good. She felt her eyes tear up slightly.

"These are delicious and so beautiful. Thank you so much, both of you." She looked at them proudly and then pulled them both in a hug squeezing them tightly. She felt them hugging her back and then when she pulled back Lucina smiled happily,

"I am so glad you liked them, mother."

"I helped her to mother. I was the one who prepared all the ingredients." Morgan quipped from the side. And both girls chuckled praising the boy on the good work. She turned to her daughter too and praised her,

"You did a good work too, Lucina. I feel bad that they are going to end soon." She said smiling slightly sadly. Lucina grinned at that,

"If that is the case I can prepare them again whenever you wish, Mother." She smiled thankfully and was going to then the young girl when Gaius interrupted them.

"Hey, young blue can I get some of them too?" He asked, grinning wide and his eyes practically twinkling as he eyed the sweets on the table. But he restrained himself to steal one of them. He would never do that to the princess or the tactician. And if he did try he was sure a very painful punishment was going to wait for him. Never mess with a mother bear. He knew that lesson very well. Robin and Lucina laughed, and she agreed that one day she will make some for all of them. He cheered and thanked the princess promising her he will do one job for her at which he received a scowl from Blue. He just grinned back at him.

The other children handed their gifts too. Cynthia handed the lance and saddle to her mother who teared up and hugged the girl thanking her tearfully. And promised she would use them for all eternity in all their coming battles. The girl looked so happy hearing that. She was grinning wide almost whole day.

Owain dramatically posed and started telling an allude but Lissa interrupted him and whined loudly for him to just give her gift. He blushed and sighed, he could never win against his mother dearest. He took out an axe, the one she had started recently used as a war monk. And present it to her she looked slightly surprised but inspected it. It fit her hand perfectly and even though it looked heavy, it was not that weighty. And though it was double-edged it felt good in her hand. She smiled widely and thanked her son, but he sheepishly scratched his check as he mumbled out,

"Look at the handle," She turned it around and did and gasped silently. It was 'OWAIN' written in bold letters. She looked at him shocked he hated the idea so much that they had never gone through it and she had convinced him to protect her herself. He looked away blushed slightly.

"I am going to protect you, but I wished for you to have a good weapon in case I can never be near to you to protect you. And since you kept insisting my name I decided to go with it." He completed sheepishly, and she got up squealing and hugged him tight while he groaned begging his mother to let him go so he can breathe.

Severa rolled her eyes at their antics and then put a small box in front of her. She gingerly took it and opened it only to be surprised. They were hair clips designed to be like Pegasus wings, but they were slightly pink tint and had a red orb dangling from them at the end. She pulled them out and looked at them in awe.

"I know you treasure those clips your sisters from Pegasus knights had given you. But this one is for when well if you start going out after the war." She blushed and looked away. Cordelia got up and hugged her tight and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Severa, I shall treasure them till last of my days."

"That's good to know." She smiled slightly.

"Yes, and we shall get them paired I'm sure they would look very good on you."

Brady smiled and then pulled out a slightly big box for his mother. She stared at him penetratingly. And then haughtily remarked, "I would like a nice, frilly dress. And if it's not haute couture, I'll make YOU wear it!" He sweatdropped as he rolled his eyes on his mom's talk.

"Well then good for me It's not a dress," He replied. "Come on Ma just open it will Ya?" She sighed and then proceeded to open the box. Sitting there was a new Violin, polished and beautiful looking. She pulled it out smirking slightly as she proceeded to play it slightly. The melody it produced was beautiful. She carefully put it down and then noticed a small box on the side. She examined it to only notice it was one of her favourite tea brands. She smiled wide.

"Aww, my boo boo bear. Thank you for this, love." She hugged him, and he blushed complaining how to stop calling him such ridiculous names.

Kjelle shuffled her feet slightly as she put a saddle down. She blushed slightly as her mother looked up at her with quirked eyebrows.

"I know why my mother didn't wish for me to learn horseback. But I always wanted to ride with her, beside her. I always heard legends on how you rode in the battles looking gallant and beautiful. The kind of figure which everyone was jealous of. I want to ride beside you like that too, one day. I am still not on your level though yet, mother."

"Sheesh, girl you are making your strong mother tear up," She pulled her into a man hug and then grinned. "You bet we are going on that ride and I will keep training you with whatever you want."

Laurent coughed and pushed his glasses on his nose higher. He stared at his mother who stared back expectantly and waiting. He put down a box of regular size and then asked his mother to open it. She opened it slowly and saw the material they had been investigating together wrapped tightly in various sizes and shapes of brown paper. She looked at smiling proudly.

"I can't yet give you any evidence for our relationship. But I knew you like burning stuff now and in the future. It's not the same but while burning it will also produce beautiful colours maybe we could try it together?" He asked sheepishly, and his mother just giggled slightly at his shyness.

"Yes, I would love to, you are my partner after all."

Yarne just pulled out a small cloth woven beautifully with various colour threads. It had a small drawing of the beast stone her people carried so previously. Yarne smiled embarrassingly,

"I have yet to reach your mastery in weaving. But you in future had left these to me and father. I later tried learning how to make them to my best ability. I heard from father it was a protective charm in Taguels and I wanted to make one for you so that you be safe."

"Yes, it does lack it some places. But I love it Yarne. I thank you for this beautiful gift, I shall always keep it near me. But a carrot would have been sufficient." She said smiling proudly at her son.

Gerome sighed a little and then pushed a wrapped present to her. She looked slightly confused then carefully peeled it open. It was a notebook and had loads of recipes written in it and then when she looked further closely there were small notes on the side. She felt her heart tearing as she read them, 'Gerome is not good with this.' She looked up at him surprised and heartfelt.

"They all insisted I get you something, but you hardly need anything. But then I heard from father you always loved learning new recipes when I remembered I still had this with me. It's yours from the future. This was one of few things left of you. I could never cook them though." He blushed as he explained. Cherche pulled her son into a bear hug as she thanked him profusely.

"I shall make a good use of this. You can ask me anything Gerome I shall make them for you."

Noire smiled and then blushed as her mother stared at her enquiringly. She pulled out and put her gift down as she looked away, scared to know her reaction. She knew her mother liked to make her rituals on her own, but she still wanted to help. It was a flute wrapped neatly with a bow on the top. Tharjha picked it up lightly carefully and then examined it, touching it and looking at its make and then smirked slightly.

"It is not bad if I must say. I have yet to teach how to make you, so I am guessing the future me at least thought you how to make this." She grinned. Noire nodded smiling brightly at the praise.

"Yes, you did, we collected all the animal bones together and then you thought me how to make it. And then you gave it to me too, but it broke one day. I was not careful. But I remembered how you made it, so I tried copying that." She said as she smiled wistfully. Her mother gave a small smile.

"I see, well I have some animal bones to spare I am sure it won't hurt to make one, more right?"

Noire smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically.

Nah smiled endearingly at her friend enthusiasm and then looked at her mother who was jumping on the bench in excitement. She sighed but smiled already used to her other antics. She put a wrapped box down and waited patiently for her mother to open it up. Her mother for the first time maybe in her life patiently unwrapped the paper wrap and then gasped silently as she looked at the beautiful box in front of her. It was a decorative box from Ylisse, mostly used to put jewellery but Nah had put all kinds of beautiful rocks in it ranging all sizes. It was only half way full though.

"I know you loved collecting rocks. So, I used to collect them all the time. Even after I came here I kept collecting them. I am not still collected enough to fill it up, but I was hoping we could maybe find them together." She said blushing and scratching her check.

"Oh my god Nah they are beautiful way more than my collection. And you bet we will collect more together we will collect so many that we can fill up even Chrom's treasury with them." She grinned as she hopped around hugging her daughter excitedly. Nah sweatdropped.

"I don't think we need that many and I don't think Chrom will appreciate his treasury being filled with rocks." She smiled nonetheless, excited herself.

Inigo grinned as he looked at his friends and then himself brought out his gift and handed it to his mother. She took it gently and gasped slightly surprised. It was a beautiful fan, a dance fan which had black velvet screen and golden incarnate borders. It felt so beautiful in her hand she looked up at her son happily who smiled wide back.

"I am sorry it was paired up with this beautiful dancing outfit, but I couldn't buy it all for you but this fan I thought it was beautiful and would suit you mother. You could use it one day when we will accomplish your dream."

"Yes, Inigo I shall always use it in every dance I perform from now on. And don't worry son I don't need any dress or anything just a pleasant conversation and spending time with you will be enough." The mother and son hugged tightly and then blushed slightly as they separated as all their friends grinned at them.

"I shall look forward to seeing you dancing with it Olivia." Robin complimented smiling and Olivia smiled back thankful. Lucina coughed as she called for everyone's attention.

"Now that we all have given each one of you your gifts. This now is our last gift to all of you on this wonderful day. I hope you all like it." She then with others went back leaving their mothers slightly wondering what this is going to be about now. And then they entered again carrying all kinds of dishes in their hands. They all stared and then smiled proudly at their children. They all felt so blessed at this moment. They all started serving their own mothers plates while their fathers came and collected it to bring it to their tables.

Her father smiled proudly at them both and whispered, "Good job both of you. I am proud of you." He ruffled their hairs and then took his and Robin's food to their table. And once all the parents were served, the children took their own food and settled down on their tables. Robin next got up as she addressed everyone.

"I know we have said our thanks to our beautiful children to give us such wonderful gifts. But I would also once again not only them thank you all to go this far for us," She took a deep breathe in. "I know I speak for everyone when I say this. We know you all still somewhere have a hard time accepting us as you parents. Our futures selves have left scars so quite deep on you that will take a long time mending and we who have yet to have you all, well except me," She giggled slightly. "As I was saying we have yet to have you but for us all, you are our children, our blood, and our kin on this day and for the all the days coming till death do us part. All of us your mothers and fathers vow to protect you, save you and heal you and always stand beside you." She then looked at all of them silently letting her words sink in. All the mothers whispered in their own ways the same promise to their children and she saw all the kids slightly tearing up. She smiled endearingly and sat down as she saw her daughter smile gratefully at her.

"Thank you, mother, for everything."

Rest of the night was spent in partying, eating talking and telling each other all kinds of stories till the whisperings on dawn on the horizon. Each family felt content and happiness in there beating hearts as they slept that night with a smile wide on their faces.

The children felt happiness bursting in their hearts, some more than others had never got to give their mothers anything. Others only were reminded painfully the coming year after their death that they could never ever see that proud smile on their beautiful face ever again. But today they did it again, their impossible wish came true. And they all vowed in their hearts to protect that smile forever, to never let it fade away in time ever again.

Lucina felt her heartbeat and smiled as she got ready to go to bed. Her mother in future had disappeared and then for the longest time she had harboured a suspicion about her, but she had always crushed it, always hated herself to even think that her mother, the one who loved her father wholeheartedly would do anything like that. And today her thoughts were confirmed her mother would never do that. Robin would rather kill herself. She would never let that happen though.

"I am sorry, mother. I promise though I shall change fate. I shall make sure this time you return home to her as you promised." She vowed that day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Yes I know I am very late for mothers day but well I am having exams but I still want to post this so yes I am cramming it bit too much. I have never seen many mothers fics of F!Robin and Lucina so I wanted to write some. this was going to have slightly more angsty continuation but well I was running low on time and I wanted to post it today so I decided to cut it off and maybe I'll post them later as another one shot. Which will kinda be independent but another end of this fic. This is unedited so you will find many mistakes but once my exams are done I will make sure to edit it and post it nicely once again.
> 
> Well tell me your opinions on it and all the gifts and if you noticed I kept the fathers vague to let you all imagine your own OTP well except Chrobin well that's quite obvious since they are my OTP and main foundation this fic.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and/or kudo. Thanks a lot.
> 
> Xoxoxo, Luna.


End file.
